Falling Faster
by ambivalent.dreams
Summary: What if The Boy Who Lived had a sister? What if she was just as brilliant as her mother? And what if a certain professor takes an interest in her? -Summary sucks, just read it!-


I can still remember the first time Kiernan Potter wandered into my classroom, boldly walking out in front of the rest of the first year Ravenclaws. I could tell from her defiant stare that she had heard all about me, knew my reputation for being the coldest Hogwarts teacher, and that she couldn't have cared less. Even if it hadn't been obvious then, she soon made it known that she planned on challenging that.

She was brilliant, of course, more like her mother than I could sometimes stand. The two were so similar, in fact, that I was shocked to find that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was obviously brave, brave enough to stand up to any teacher that she felt deserved reprimanding, and brave enough to do nearly anything she could to break the rules and still not get expelled. However, I soon realized that she was more than simply daring and bold. Beneath her defiant exterior, there was a layer of pure brilliance. She had soon become the best in nearly all of her classes, and rivaled even me with her potion skills. It didn't take long for her to inch her way into my heart, much like her mother had, and soon I developed a fierce protectiveness for her.

Midway through her first year, that protective feeling made itself clear when I found her sitting in front of my office, sobbing quite loudly. I went over to her, put a hand gently on her shoulder, but she jerked away. Frowning, I took a step back and said, "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about? I doubt you're here for no reason."

She looked up at me, tears still shining in her bright green eyes. In a wavering voice she said, "Bletchley called me a mudblood again."

I stared at her a moment longer, then shook my head; there was no chance in hell that a comment like 'mudblood', no matter how bad the word was, would send her into a fit like that. "What did he really say, Kiernan?" I asked. "I can't help if you don't tell me the truth."

"He... he called my mum some bad things." she said with a sniffle. "And said... that I'd never be as good as Harry."

It was common knowledge that Lily and James had sent Kiernan away only days before they were murdered, to stay with family for a weekend. I was silently thankful for that; if she had been with them, there was no way she would have survived, not at a mere three years old. With the way things had happened, she was allowed to grow up still connected to the wizarding world, nearly unaffected by any of her brother's fame. I could see how Bletchley's remark had hit her hard, connecting with a part of her that she usually kept well hidden.

"Don't pay any attention to him," I said softly as I sat beside her on the cold dungeon floor. "He's jealous of you, because everyone knows your name. Harry Potter may be special in his own ways, but he is nothing compared to you."

**Three Years Later**

Soon the time came for the famous Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts. I could tell how nervous Kiernan was, even from my place at the staff table. Neither of us were even sure that he would come, and I knew that the greater chance that he wouldn't was killing her. When the first years were lead in, excitement shone in her eyes; it was obvious that she could tell exactly who he was. Glasses, green eyes that matched her own, and hair just like their father's, as if it was really difficult to figure out. She wriggled excitely in her seat, most likely hoping that he would catch her eye.

Throughout the sorting and the entire feast, Kiernan made it apparent that she wanted nothing more than to run over to Gryffindor table and greet her brother for the first time. I shot her a few warning looks, not wanting her to get into too much trouble on her first day back. It was made clear that she still paid no heed to the rules when she was found in Gryffindor tower, cornering the Potter boy and demanding that he tell her everything about his life in the muggle world.

"Miss Potter, you simply _cannot_ sneak into the boy's dormitories!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed later on, after she and the heads of houses had been gathered into his office. "Have you ever even considered the fact that it might get you _expelled_?"

"But I had to see him, Professor!" she exclaimed, giving me a desperate look. "He's my brother, I haven't seen him in ten years!"

Just before Flitwick could respond, I cleared my throat and said, "Miss Potter certainly has a point, Filius. I imagine that if you were in her situation, you would hardly be able to resist."

Flitwick nodded in agreement and Kiernan looked visibly relieved. She rose from her chair and made for the door, only stopping when I grabbed her shoulder and said, "Not so fast, Miss Potter. I do believe you're forgetting your punishment. One week in the dungeons with me will suffice, will it not?"

Flitwick quickly agreed, much to Kiernan's dismay. Even I felt a bit guilty about keeping her, but something inside me wanted to keep Lily's only daughter from getting expelled. If that was the way I had to do it, then well... it had to be done.


End file.
